


A Chivalrous Offer

by tbat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimitri is in his Sad But Less Mad stage, fluff is probably a lil unfitting for war phase but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbat/pseuds/tbat
Summary: Byleth is cold and Dimitri is too nice not to help.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	A Chivalrous Offer

"Professor...are you quite alright? You seem cold.”

Byleth looked up from the reports she was examining, placing them down next to the countless stacks already littering her the desk of her study, to see Dimitri standing next to her, his face etched with a concerned frown.

“Hm? Oh, no, I’m fine, Dimitri,” she replied, her naturally blank expression effectively masking that she was, in fact, pretty chilly. The weather around the monastery had been turning unseasonably cold by nightfall lately, after all.

She hadn’t heard many complaints from her former students about it, though, which she supposed didn’t come as much of a shock. Living in Faerghus no doubt gave you some lofty expectations on what “cold,” looked like, and this weather probably wasn’t rising to that challenge very well. Dimitri in particular looked rather non-plussed by the cold breeze that had been winding its way through the castle, leaving a trail of shivering monks in its wake.

His frown deepened as he gazed intently at Byleth for a moment before speaking.

“Are you sure?” Dimitri’s arms folded as his head tilted to the side. “It’s just...I thought I saw you shivering for a moment.”

Byleth’s eyes widened by a considerable margin before quickly returning to their usual calm state. She was rather surprised- impressed, even- that he’d noticed. Her physical reactions were often quite subdued to begin with, and she tended not to vocalize her discomfort too much- a far cry from, say, Professor Manuela, whose complaints about the cold could be heard from the cathedral to the stables on a regular basis.

But even then, she had been taking extra care to appear unaffected by the weather. She could hardly be much of an inspiration for her students, former or otherwise, if she struggled with weather that they barely even registered. As a result, her shivers had been more akin to the occassional shudder. In fact, she’d gotten so good at suppressing them that they were practically a non-committal shrug at this point. Dimitri must have been really quite observant to have noticed that, and even more so to have realized what it meant.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room as he came closer, accompanied by the rustle of clothes and, eventually, a sharp click. His cloak, a massive swathe of fabric lined with thick furs, slid heavily off of his shoulders. He grabbed hold of it, dragging it in front of him before slowly extending his arm towards Byleth, presenting the cloak to her.

“Here. It would hardly do for _you_, of all people, to fall ill.”

“That’s not necessary, Dimitri,” Byleth said with a shake of her head. She raised a hand to further emphasise her refusal.

Undeterred, Dimitri simply thrust the cloak towards her hand, like he was hoping she’d change her mind and grab hold of it instead.

“Please, I insist! For my own conscience, if nothing else!” he said urgently. The fur lining his coat brushed against her fingers as he pushed it towards her once again.

It was a soft, inviting, and, unfortunately,  _warm _ feeling, which was making Byleth’s iron will in the face of temptation start rusting quite rapidly.

Her shoulders slumping before the might of this wooly menace, she let out a quiet sigh. Her hand, once firm and resolute in its refusal, an impassable wall of resolve, took hold of the cloak instead.

“I suppose I can’t say no, then,” Byleth admitted. A small, yet sincere smile formed on her lips. “Thank you, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s face flushed a pale pink for a fleeting moment.

“Don’t mention it, Professor. I’m always happy to help,” he said, quickly regaining some semblance of his composure before it was lost forever.

With a short laugh, Byleth removed the cloak from Dimitri’s now relaxed grip. She leaned forward in her chair and slipped it around her shoulders.

Immediately, Byleth became sharply aware that her new attire was obviously made with someone with considerably  _broader _ shoulders in mind. It barely fit her at all, dangling off of her like a loose, flowing robe, and yet its weight had made her posture slump downwards the moment she had put it on.

Yet despite that, Byleth quickly felt herself enveloped in a gentle, comfortable warmth- a stark contrast from the cold she had experienced only a few seconds ago. That was to be expected, of course. It was _supposed_ to keep you warm.

But Byleth felt like this warmth went beyond what simple fabric and fur could achieve. It was more of a lingering,  _living _ warmth.

It was Dimitri’s warmth, clinging tightly to his attire. She supposed it made sense. For as good a condition as he had kept the cloak in, it was clearly well-worn, something he had scarcely been without in these past five years. His presence was, in all likelihood, practically woven into the fabric by now.

She pulled the cloak in a little tighter around herself, almost cocooning herself in its soothing heat. A stray thought wandering through her mind pondered whether this sensation surrounding her was what being embraced by him was like- before quickly being dismissed. She couldn’t indulge in such idle fantasies. At least not while he was standing right there, anyway.

“Well, how is it?” Glancing down at her- almost completely engulfed in the cloak and looking rather content for it- he let out a chuckle. “It seems like you’re feeling the difference already, Professor.”

“It’s quite astounding,” Byleth said with an appreciative nod.

“I’m glad to hear it. You can hold onto it for now. I imagine you’ll need it more than I do- I’m quite used to weather like this,” he said, smiling at her with a warmth that almost matched his cloak.

A similar smile spread across Byleth’s lips as she looked back up at him.

“That’s very kind of you. I appreciate it, Dimitri,” she said, her smile breaking into an affectionate beam.

“Think nothing of it. I could hardly stand by and do nothing when I could help someone so dear to me,” he said, perhaps a little too earnestly.

A moment’s silence- and a widening smile from Byleth- led him to realize what that had sounded like. Dimitri’s face immediately began to glow a bright red, his feet shuffling on the spot as though he were performing a very stilted dance routine.

“Th-that is to say, you are very dear to _all _of us. As our Professor. Why, we wouldn’t be where we are now without you!” he babbled, his voice sharply raising in pitch and the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Byleth continued to smile silently at her poor floundering pupil. This did not do much to soothe his nerves.

Clearing his throat- and then once again for good measure, Dimitri twirled towards the door, marching towards it with a gait that was probably supposed to look briskly casual, but mostly looked like he was trying to set the world record for the two meter dash.

“A-anyway. I won’t disturb you any longer. Farewell, Professor,” he said, hand already flinging the door open.

“Goodbye, Dimitri,” she replied pleasantly.

Dimitri quickly slid through the door, quietly cursing to himself about “choosing your words  _carefully_ , you fool,” as he went.

Several seconds of silence passed by as Byleth both contemplated the encounter and basked happily within the comfortable surroundings of Dimitri’s cloak. Eventually, and quite unexpectedly, she found herself bursting into a shortlived yet intense fit of laughter.

As her mirth faded, she smiled fondly to herself. For as eloquent as he was, there really was something adorable about Dimitri when he was rendered speechless.

She pulled his cloak that little bit more tightly around her, letting out a content sigh as the warm material pressed closer into her. She hoped Dimitri wasn’t expecting it back any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i wrote this to feed my friend kas, sorry that i am a very slow cook


End file.
